Es Mitsurugi/Quotes
Character Introduction *''I shall judge your "qualifications". If this is one of the "possibilities", then I shall preform my duty to the fullest.'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: ''Now child, shall we dance? : Es: Dancing? During combat? Incomprehensible. Hakumen :Es: Target identified as enemy unit. Removal recommended. :Hakumen: Then this fight is unavoidable. We shall push through. Nu-13 : Es: Strategic data link established. Beginning sync. : Nu: Error: link broken. Only Ragna may connect with Nu. Platinum the Trinity : Luna: Sh-She’s so tiny… But so huge. : Sena: Yeah, and umm...bouncy? : Es: Tiny...but huge. Incomprehensible. Naoto Kurogane : Es: I will judge your qualifications, Naoto Kurogane. : Naoto K.: Don't have any. Just a promise I need to keep. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Es: ''Yu Narukami, I sense unusual powers within you. : Yu: Es, what are you? Yosuke Hanamura : Es: I look forward to working together, Junes employee Yosuke Hanamura. : Yosuke: Seriously?! Just don't call me that after I show you what I got! Naoto Shirogane :Es: Target threat level updated. We can no longer ignore the danger they impose. :Naoto: Very well. Let's resolve this quickly. Labrys :Labrys: Es-chan, I get the feeling you and me are gonna be friends. :Es: If the Azure commands it, I shall comply. :Labrys: Ha, being friends isn't something you should be commanded to do, you know? ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Es: ''Target in sight. Updating threat level--'' : Linne: ''No need for that. Let's just get this over with. Vatista :Es: Enemy unit approaching. :Vatista: Confirmed. Beginning sweep operation. Crimson Wing: Seven Flowers--'' :Es: ''Crystal Sealing Blade--'' :Both: ''Activate. Seth the Assassin : Es: I shall test your worthy. : Seth: Worthy or not, I have a job to do. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Es: ''Do you also desire the Azure? : Ruby: Well, actually, uhh... I'm more interested in your sword. Generic * Do you seek the Azure as well? * I shall test whether you are chosen. * Threat level updated. Commencing termination of target. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: ''How mundane. Do you agree? : Es: Mundane? I'm... not sure. Hakumen :Es: Such power. If you could call upon the Azure... :Hakumen: No need. I will accomplish my mission with my blade alone. Nu-13 : Es: Exhaustion rate over 30%. I recommend immediate recovery. : Nu: Negative. Nu will search for Ragna. Platinum the Trinity : Es: Target incapacitated. Mission complete. : Sena: Look Luna, I think we won. : Luna: Then why do I feel so defeated? Naoto Kurogane : Es: So these are your qualification... : Naoto K.: Like I said, I've got is a promise. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Es: ''Yu Narukami. Why do you fight? :Yu: To protect my friends and the ones I hold dear. Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Ha ha. See. I'm more than just a Junes employee. :Es: End status. Switching to self alert state. :Yosuke: Hey, don't ignore me! That really hurt you know! Naoto Shirogane :Es: Operation complete. :Naoto: I was frankly hoping for more. Labrys :Es: That better went better than expected. Re-evaluating. :Labrys: Hehe, didn't expect you to be so clumsy, Es-chan. ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Es: ''Threat level updated. Target incapacitated. : Linne: Well, hopefully they learn a thing or two. Vatista : Vatista: A narrow victory. Clutch. : Es: Clutch. Seth the Assassin : Es: This is the will of the Azure. : Seth: Or is it the fate of the Night? ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Oh please! Can I see your sword?! Just for a little bit?! : Es: No. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Es: ''Your movement in combat is plagued by illogical factors. I suggest optimizing your algorithm. : Rachel: Illogical? You hardly understand what you're talking about. I think I may need to teach you how a real lady behaves. Hakumen :Hakumen: The will to fight is nothing without a strong sense of self. It's a blade with a dull edge. Tell me, what do you intend to cut with that poor excuse of a sword? :Es: I have no need for ego. Everything I do is guided by the Azure. Nu-13 : Es: Murakumo... Do you seek the Azure as well? : Nu: I don't care about that. All Nu needs is Ragna. Platinum the Trinity : Luna: Dammit... Just... Just give me another five years and I’ll, I’ll… Waaaaaaaaahhh! One day you’ll be sorry! : Sena: H-Hey, Luna! Where are we going...!? : Es: ...Ally lost. Why was she...crying? Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: I promised a spoiled princess that I'd find her. No qualifications needed for that. : Es: I... I made a promise, too... ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Es: ''The strength of your bonds... Do you mean to say that your connection with others influences how you fight? :Yu: It's true for you too, Es. If your friends were here, you'd become stronger. A person can only do so much alone. Yosuke Hanamura : Es: I revise my rating for you, Junes employee Yosuke Hanamura. Your basic battle capacity rating has been increased. : Yosuke: Mind adjusting what you call me, then? The first half isn't even part of my name! Naoto Shirogane :Es: I have determined that your nickname, "Killjoy Detective" doesn't suit you. On the contrary, you develop strategies that make combat more enjoyable for all involved. Where did this nickname come from? :Naoto: I swear, I've wondered that myself. Who wouldn't thrill at the chance to study their surroundings and the psychology of those around them? I can't believe anyone called me that in the first place... Labrys :Labrys: Just like I thought, you and me ain't half bad together. Let's hang out again sometime! Promise me! :Es: Promise...that you and I... Please allow me to withhold my response. ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Es: ''Confirming damage status... Damage, negligible. Impossible. The results of this battle are inconsistent with the data. : Linne: Numbers aren't everything. In a real battle, they're hardly even a placebo. Vatista : Vatista: Mission over. All due to the master's--'' : Es: ''--Azure's guidance. That is the reason I exist. Seth the Assassin : Es: Speed, strength, precision, training... All are represented in your assassination technique. How praiseworthy. : Seth: Don't say that so lightly. It makes you sound sarcastic. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Crescent Rose and I are one in the same! A weapon is a part of you! You can't live without it! Is that how you feel about your sword? : Es: A part of me... Something I can't live without... But that would be... pudding? Category:Quotes